Glitch City
by Str8shot
Summary: Red is the Pokemon master of the world, and he couldn't be any unhappier. Meanwhile, a massive gate to Glitch City has been opened releasing thousands of MissingNOs. He discovers that his world is in a game thanks to that, and now it is in grave danger.
1. Red

_Another story that has been in the back of my head. It depends who likes this on how fast this is going to be updated. Also if you like Star fox, read my other story __**Lifting the kurse**__._

**G l i t c h C i t y**

Chapter 1: Red

Red took a sip out of his coffee, sitting on the front porch of his house. It was the early morning around nine o' clock.

"Sweetheart?" Red heard his mother call out from behind him. "Aren't you going to go out go adventuring?"

He turned around with the coffee still in his hand. "Naw, today is my lazy day, Mom." He replied happily.

"Okay then, I'll be gone then. I have grocery shopping to do!" She trotted down the porch and into the driveway, walking out of sight.

"Yeah, see ya…" Red said to her silently, to silent for her to hear. Red is the Pokemon master of the world, beating the elite four an uncountable number of years ago. He later caught all 150 Pokemon that are known, and brought all his main Pokemon to there highest level. He should be happy, but he isn't. A long time ago, he had a best friend; a Pikachu. They were inseparable until his friend traded her away. He needed an electric pokemon for the elite four. Red knew he could trust him, they had known each other for years. He had promised to bring her back, but he knew by now that he had broken his promise. He longed for his small yellow friend.

"I really miss her," he sighed before taking his last sip of coffee.

"Hey, snot nose!"

He knew who that was, calling for him in the porch. It was, "Blue…"

"C'mon snot nose, lets battle!" He even took one of his pokeballs in excitement.

"Not today, Azul, I'm resting." He leaned back in chair and put his onto his face, telling him to go away.

"You're ALWAYS resting, snot nose. C'mon, get some exercise!"

"Then I guess I have too much free time." He turned to his side on the chair and closed his eyes

Blue placed both his hands in his pockets and slouched in dissatisfaction, "Ah, whatever! Go ahead and waste your life on that porch, see if I care!" But he did care. He was longing for a challenging battle; for Blue was also the pokemon master of the world, but he was only second to Red. He couldn't take the anticipation.

Blue walked away from the Red residence, in sheer disappointment. He stopped in front of his own door and took a deep breath. The spiky hair boy walked into the house only to be jumped by his sister. "Hi, big brother!"

He tried to breathe, "Hey, sis… ya mind getting off me? You're heavy."

"No I'm not!" She said teasingly, smacking him in the chest. The young lady got off him like he said, allowing Blue to get back up.

"Hey, sis? I'm getting worried about snot nose over there. He hasn't battled in forever, it's not like him…"

"You mean Red? Oh, he's so cute. Yeah, I have been noticing he's been on that porch for a while." She leaned on the near by table, a hand touched her face while she pondered her thoughts. "Have you asked grandpa if there are any jobs he could do?"

"Yeah, gramps doesn't have anything for his studies right now." He let out a sigh. "Hate to see the kid out there like that, I've never said this, but he's like a little brother to me."

"Aww… that's so cute. Can he be a little boyfriend to me?"

Blue shook his head to ignore the question "Meh… I'll be playing my NES." He walked towards the stairs, marched up the steps, sauntered into his room, and closed the door.

—

"Ah, Red, how are we doing today?" The old professor Oak said after turning from his work. He was in his lab studying only god knows what.

"Been bored. Do you have anything for me?"

"I'm afraid not, Red. It's strange, Blue asked me the same thing earlier."

The boy put his hand together in a prayer like pose "Please, anything! Pu-lease!"

Oak started spinning in his chair, thinking. "Well, I do need someone for one thing… It's breeding season in the safari zone for the Nidorans. I need you to catch me one so I can study it."

Red shot his arms up in victory, "Yes! It's about time! I'll get it right away!" He spun around on his heels and dashed of as quickly as he could.

Oak turned back to his studies, "that boy sure does have too much free time." He chuckled to himself on how he used to be just like Red.

_Dun-Dun-Dun! We can see to glitch beginning to be exploited. If you don't know much about glitch city I recommend reading a little about it before continuing. But you don't have to if you don't want to. _


	2. The Safari Zone accident

_Ok! I hope you like it. I'm going to go back to Lifting the Kurse so expect a new chapter there next. R&R_

Chapter 2: The safari zone accident

"Charizard! C'mere boy!" Charizard's ear twitched at the sound of Red. He was sleeping under the shade of Red's house in the, now, afternoon.

Charizard was Red's starting Pokemon; he was a faithful friend and sidekick. He too missed Pikachu, but Charizard tried not to let it bother him, unlike Red.

"Hey buddy, you wanna go hunting?" Charizard's eye slowly opened, his head lifted off the ground pointing towards Red. "Do you?"

Charizard's bedroom eyes shot him a glare telling him 'no.'

"C'mon, we'll make this quick." Red cheered him to get up. "All I need you to do is fly me to the safari zone, you can sleep in you pokeball when we get there."

Charizard slowly got onto his feet. He shook his head to wake up. Turned his back to Red, saying to 'get on.'

Red did what he was told and imminently he was in the heavens. Going higher and higher and a great velocity. It seemed they were in space when they stopped ascending. He could see all of Kanto from the height they were at. "There that's where we need to be." Charizard looked to his right to see where Red was pointing. They started slowly descending coming closer and closer to Fuchsia City.

—

They were in front of the safari zone entrance. It had large letters in red in front of the gate saying 'Fuchsia City Pokemon Safari Zone' with exotic trees surrounding the building. It had a very African feel.

Red got onto his feet. "Okay, Charizard. You can rest now." He took out his pokeball and tossed it to Charizard. It taped him on the head, making a 'tack' noise. He changed to a shade of white and began shrinking instantly, all until he was in the red-and-white ball. It returned to Red who caught it with such grace.

"Okay, just need to catch a Nidoran and I'm off." Red informed himself. He stepped elegantly into the safari entrance, getting his wallet out.

"Welcome to the safari zone. Would you like to enter?"

"Yes, I would."

"That'll be 500." Red paid him the cash on hand and thanked him. He was handed a few dozen safari balls; Red took them happily. Red walked out the door at the other end of the room.

The boy walked out, through the grass fields, towards the pond. He sat down in front of the water and began shuffling through his bag. He took out a pair of new binoculars, which had a perfect sleek cylinder shape at each eye piece.

Red looked into the binoculars across the other side of the pond. There, he could see Nidorans, both male and female, looking for mates everywhere.

He put his binoculars back into the pack. Red got back onto his feet, but stood very lowly trying to keep himself hidden in the grass. He snuck quietly around the pond until he was around the group of Nidorans. He favored a male Nidoran that was by itself.

Red tossed a small piece of bait at him, he seemed to like it. The Nidoran happily ate it. Red threw another, larger, piece at. The Nidoran caught it in the air, gulping it in one bite. Red readied the ball. Oak will like this one.

Red suddenly found himself in the air. A large mother Nidorina had tackled the poor lad. When Red landed his head struck a rock.

He had been knocked out.

—

"Ugh… what happened?" Red got up from the grassy ground. All of the Nidorans were gone. Red felt his head, there was blood. He quickly wiped it off his forehead and got up. The boy looked around, it was night-time. "My moms' soo going to be worried."

Red walked towards the exit of the safari zone. He thought they were going to be mad of staying past the expected time. He opened the door sleepily and walked into the small room.

He was greeted by the same man who let him in "Welcome to the safari zone! Would you like to enter?"

Red looked at him in disbelief, he was leaving not entering! "Um… Are you feeling alright? I just came FROM the safari zone."

But the man's expression stayed the same. "Welcome to the safari zone! Would you like to enter?" he repeated.

He shouldn't be wasting his time with him. "No thank you. I'd rather be at home right now." Red rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out of the room. He stopped at the front gate.

"C'mon Charizard, lets go home…" Red tossed his pokeball to the ground; which caused it to explode in a ray of light letting Charizard out of the ball. He was STILL asleep. "Wake up!"

Charizard picked his head up like before and looked at him showing an expression of 'now what?'

"Lets go home. I'm just as tired as you." He sarcastically stated.

The dragon like creature got up to fly him to his home. Red got on him, clanging onto his back as before.

They flew up in the air and back to there destination down faster than before. They landed in front of oaks lab to report to him. He put the dragon into the ball.

Red paced into the building. The room was dimmed and empty. The only other presence was Oak himself who was sitting in a chair comfortingly reading a book.

"Hey, professor?"

Oak had not even noticed Red had walked in. He turned his attention away from the book and towards the boy. "Ah, Red, you've been out for a while. What happened to your head?

Red put a hand to his head and felt his wound. "A Nidorina happened to me. Knocked me out."

"I'm sorry Red."

He waved his hand at the old man. "Naw, don't be. I just came here to tell you I didn't get the Pokemon."

"Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about missing mating season. It lasts all week."

"Good… As for me, I'll be asleep." Red began to walk away before waving at him.

"Okay, good night Red." He waved back at the boy. He turned back to his book which was still in his lap.

Red strolled out of the lab. His house was only a few blocks down. It was very dark out, if it wasn't for the moon it would be pitch black.

He could see his house in the distance, with his other Pokemon sleeping in the open space of his porch. He was a few feet away from is front door getting his keys ready when… "Ding-Dong! Your time is up!"

Red swiftly looked around to see if anyone was there. He blinked twice, only twice, and he was back in the admittance room. "Did you get a good haul?"

He staggered back in horror, "What the hell! What did you do to me!?"

"I'll be taking back you safari balls…" The man held out his hand for his requested item.

Red became furious "Is this what this is about!? The Balls!?" He threw them all at him, "Here take them, you freak!" Red made a break for the door.

When he opened it, a blinding light shown out. But no matter, Red still ran out in terror.

When his eyes adjusted the first thing he did was scream. He cursed. He panicked. Everything was… unreal. There was land that ran into the sky. Water that appeared normal but solid to the touch. Parts of building that ended into nothing. Invisible walls everywhere and actual walls that was ghost. And numbers, meaningless numbers everywhere! Everything distorted reason and reality.

"Where the hell am I?"


End file.
